Don't Leave Me
by TheLonelyBird
Summary: When one certain hero who can't handle the death of his lover. What extreme measures would he do to rejoin his lover again? See how much when you love someone how you do anything to join them again. Post-Hallow. Character death.DH Spolier. Frarry.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because that is own by J.**

**A/N: I still don't have no beta. Follows book 7 and AU. **

**Warning: Character Death and suicide. **

**Don't leave me**

Harry stood there in shock when the wall was removed off of the red head. He couldn't believe this. He won't believe it. He wasn't suppose to die like this. He promised that he would be careful. He always kept true to his word. But, now it was the first time ever that he didn't kept his word to him.

He felt his eyes tear up as he kneel in front of the man who he truly loves. He looked at the blue lifeless eyes staring up at him. He moved his hand closed his eyes.

He couldn't help but look at his face. How peaceful it was. The only times he saw his face that peaceful was when they were sleeping together. But, now he won't be able to hear his voice anymore. He couldn't feel his arms around him. He won't hear the comfort in his voice whenever he woke up from a nightmare.

The world was crashing down at him. Everyone there was alive but him. He knew that it was a war and people would die. That's why he had begged Fred not to come during the final battle. He continue to kneel next to him as he noticed that Fred looked like he was crying from his tears.

He couldn't help but feel his own heart break as he continue to stare at the lifeless body in front of him. He rested his head against his chest and cried.

"You weren't suppose to die! You promised me! You promised me that you would be alive after the war was over!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard one of his friends saying quietly.

"Harry we have to go..." He could tell from the quiet voice was Hermione.

He just nodded as he moved his head from his dead boyfriend and pressed his lips against his lips for the last time as he got up and look at the body once more before he felt himself being pulled away from the area and went to finish the war.

The thing was that his heart wasn't in it at all.

~ 3 weeks later ~

23rd of May was when everyone had gather for Fred's funeral. The people to come and show up was only the people who knew Fred. Because everyone didn't want to hear people's apologizes about losing him.

Harry was one of the few people who was allow to carry Fred's casket to the opening ground. His face was plain white and had no emotion in his eyes. Every time someone saw Harry they thought he was a ghost.

When they arrive Harry and the rest of the group lower the casket as Harry stood to the side as he watched people came up to say some words. He was even asked to come up and share some words.

Hermione stood next to Ron as they looked at Harry sadly they knew it was going to be hard for him to say some things for Fred.

Fred nodded as it was his turn and stood there and said loudly even though his heart break even more when he continue to speak.

"Fred Weasley. He was a wonderful friend. He was very smart student. He was also known to pull pranks at Hogwarts. Everyone would remember him as a son, a friend, and a lover." He choked the last word. As he felt his eyes cry once more when he thought when he couldn't cry anymore.

With all that said and everyone departed. And they cover the grave. Harry was the last one as he placed a white lily on his grave. He examined the gravestone that had read: _Here lies Fred Weasley. A wonderful son, brother, friend, and lover._

Everyone who had attended the funeral already knew Harry and Fred's relationship. When it started to get dark Harry turned around and felt the rain fall on him. The sky was crying for him since he knew he couldn't cry anymore. Or he couldn't get himself to cry. Harry looked up in the sky and just stood there feeling himself getting cold. He didn't feel cold at all.

Harry stood there and whispered quietly "I love you, Fred Weasley."

~ 4 Days later ~

Harry found himself in flat above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He remembered during the summer of his sixth year he came and spent the night Fred.

Harry stood in the living room remembered him peeling off Fred's suit while Fred was peeling off of his clothes. And how they were kissing during the whole process of taking clothes off.

He walked to the bedroom and placed his hand on the bed and closed his eyes as his mind wander off.

_He stood there staring at his lover's body in front of him. How freckles was spread out trying to claim there own spot. How his chest moved up and down when they had pulled away from their passionate kiss. How his body was in a good shape and how his hair was spike up before they had kiss and how his bangs cover his shiny blue orbs._

_How he loved how he kissed him and how he give so much attention to him and his body. How he loved how his scar tingles when his lover had pressed his smooth, soft lips against it. _

_How he would just make him feel safe when they shag. He walked closer to his lover and placed his small hand on his freckled face and said softly. "I love you, Fred."_

_Then they continue to kiss and found themselves in bed embracing each other._

All of a sudden he heard a crash, which had jolted Harry out his memories of Fred. He walked outside of the bedroom and saw an owl sitting on the kitchen table with a letter in it's beak. Harry walked over to the owl and handed him a treat and took out the letter.

It was addressed to him but the letter was from George. He looked at the owl oddly wondering if the owl knew something. But to his surprise the owl was just standing there were he had left him.

Harry unravel the letter and read it:

_Dear Harry,_

_Fred had left a letter for you just in case if he didn't come back from the war. Just follow the owl. He knows where the letter is at. Since Fred decided to teach him how to show you where to find things._

_From,_

_George_

Harry finished reading the letter as he turned to look at the owl which he hadn't noticed that the owl had disappear. He looked around and heard clanging noise coming from the closet in the bedroom. He just sighed as he walked back in there and saw the owl pulling at Fred's suit.

"Hey! Be careful! He wouldn't like that at all! Stop!" He said and the owl looked at him and stopped.

Harry went over to the suit of Fred's and felt himself going back to his memories. Before he heard the owl hoot loudly snapping him back to reality.

He just groaned at he grabbed Fred's suit and placed it on the bed. The owl float over to him and went to one of the pockets. Harry just followed the owl as he took out the letter and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this. Then you must know that I haven't made it back from the war in one piece. I am really sorry about not keeping my promise to you. Trust me, I didn't want to die and leave you alone at all. Because, I actually planned out my future. And I wanted to spend every second of my life with you no matter what. I actually was planning to ask you if you want to move in with me since George was planning to move out and live with Alicia Spinnet. Remember her? She was one of the chasers. And I promise you this Harry, I be waiting for you when you join me when it's your time. After all, I would always love you no matter if you're way older than me or not. And I will always love you when I am dead. And I enjoyed my life with you. I'm happy that I was able to meet in my third year. And I want you to move on, so you can get another chance of being happy. Don't worry I won't hold it against you. After all, I can never hate you, Harry. _

_Love you forever, _

_Fred Weasley_

Harry was sitting on the bed hands over his face as he cried his guts out again. He could have a wonderful life if the wall had not fallen on Fred at all. He pulled knees close as he held it tight as he continue to cry. The owl sat there staring at Harry. Who felt alone in the world again.

He didn't want to move on. He didn't want to date his late boyfriend's sister. He didn't want to be with anyone but him. He thought of an idea to get what he really wanted.

~ later that night ~

Harry held his Invisibility cloak and a letter in his hand. He had arrived at the cold, gloomy graveyard where his boyfriend is now resting at. He looked at the owl and handed him another treat as he give the letter to the owl and told him to give it to George. The owl looked at him in approval as he flew off in the night.

Harry walked by himself to the gravestone of Fred Weasley. In his head he kept seeing images of a his lover smiling at him and the pictures of them when they first snog, shag, and their first date. He heard Fred's voice telling him that he loves him and said his name. Harry felt tears roll down his face as he stood over the grave. He lay down down and put the invisibility cloak over him so no one can find him.

He knew what he wanted. He wanted to be with Fred again. And he didn't want to wait forever for that day. So he said quietly.

"Hold on Fred, I'll be where you're at soon." He said as he close his eyes and said softly. "And yes. I want to move in with you. And I will always love you, only you for the rest of my existence. Even in death." He said as he fall into deep slumber.

~ 3 Days Later ~

It took them three days to find the body, they have come across the body when they were trying to place flowers on Fred's grave when they found a pale cold Harry Potter. He had recently had die and they couldn't do anything about it. His body was too cold and his brain went dead late last night.

They held a funeral for the hero on the same day as his lover had his funeral a week ago. They said their final words for him as they had placed his body in next to his lover. Everyone knew that they are finally together again. And nothing will separate them again.

Harry stood next to Fred as they watched his funeral. Harry turned toward Fred who asked him.

"Why didn't you die when you're time came, Harry?"

Harry turned toward his boyfriend and said. "Because, I can't stand being away from you. And I want to be with you forever Fred."

Fred smile warmly at him as he held him close as he kissed him on the lips and Harry returning the kiss and held him tight. They were finally together again. Nothing can separate them ever again. 

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review it!**


End file.
